No words left
by Kuro kaen
Summary: TWILIGHT PRINCESS When Link falls into a cycle of depression who will help him out of it? and how much are they willing to risk to help a childhood friend in need? IlliaxLink
1. Chapter 1

**Contains mild spoilers!!**

No words left

Am I so beautiful that you've no words left? Midna asked teasingly. Her deliciously luminescent eyes sparkled in amusement at Link's shocked features. He managed to pull himself enough together for a grin, exhaling in relief, his friend was back! It was that moment that it had hit him; hit him so hard it took his breath away.

But now she had gone again. She had purposely sealed the twilight realm, had she thought the same as Zelda? Could their worlds truly never unite?

Even in love?

Sighing heavily again, the beauty of the southern Faron woods was lost to him as Epona cantered eagerly through the golden fire of the sunset streaming through the trees to home.

So lost in his melancholy thoughts, the emotions he had felt through the past few months flitting through him like lightning- he didn't even register his own name being called- Annoyance, fear, hate, happiness, anger…and now this.  
It was only when Epona skidded to a halt that he looked up, hooded blue eyes desperate and lonely. He felt strangely hollow without his small friend making snide comments and helpful tips, ever the ego manic, at his side.  
"Link!" Illia came rushing to him "you finally came back!" her green eyes shone with relief and happiness, eager to talk to him again; to hear of his adventures, how he had managed to find her and her memories and save the whole of Hyrule _as well_ as meeting the princess. He gazed at her with saddened eyes. He knew she could tell immediately that something was wrong. But he didn't want to talk about it, not now, not _ever._

He wanted to shut himself away and never see his cheery village again, just fall to sleep and live in a dream with Midna for eternity.  
He thought back now. He had always enjoyed her company, she had been there helping him when no one else would. She hadn't been annoying, she had always been right. He should have helped her more; he could have stopped her sacrificing herself, pleaded with her not to return to the twilight. Dragging his feet slowly to his house, ignoring Illia completely, he climbed the ladder and threw himself onto the bunk, too miserable to even cry.  
How could he have only seen this now? When she had been around he had ignored her, been so cold to her. How could he have done that? She had given herself up so selfishly. She had wanted to save him from Gannondorf, gave her life for the world of light.  
Staring at the ceiling, watching the sun play gently on the bark patterns, he finally let tears slip down his cheeks, the memory of his friend floating fondly in his mind.

Illia stood in the middle of glade, staring at the ladder leading to Link's house. That look in his eyes, she had never seen it before; such sadness and hopelessness. She had wanted to throw her arms around him, hug him to make it go away. Help him like he had helped her.  
And she would.  
Face turning to a frown of determination; she glanced once more at her friend's home. No matter what it took she would find out what was upsetting him like this and put it right. Making her way back to the village, she waved the clamouring children away as they pestered to know how Link was. "He needs his rest, he'll answer your questions in the morning" she told them, glad of her ability to lie flawlessly. It had fooled her trusting father so many times. A gleam of rebellion flashed in her eyes as she yanked the door open, turning her back on the dusk, and heading inside to rest.  
She would need all the energy she had to get what ever it was out of link. He could close up so suddenly, as stubborn as he was, she had never even dared to try to crack his shell of solidarity before. This time was different. She could be stronger. Determined, she slipped beneath the soft sheets of her bed and let sleep carry her off.

Link woke up half asleep and comfortable in the mid day sun shafting through his window. In his own bed at last. He had dreamed of this on his travels but now it was here, he wanted to turn back Time. Thinking about it, suddenly he was too hot; the sheets trapped him itchy and snaring. Untangling himself, he fell to the floor. He didn't want to be here. He rolled up onto his haunches. A bad taste was in his mouth. He wanted her back so badly. A stinging sensation caused him to look down to his elbow.  
A long gnash, inflicted by some monster or other had reopened sending rivers of deep red down his skin, tanned and thick from the sun and wind. It laced over countless scars, they covered his lean body like ribbons. Like the scars that had covered her body. Rising from a crouch, he couldn't take it anymore. Everything reminded him of Midna. Still in his boxers, he slid down his ladder, landing unsteadily at the bottom, eyes filling with tears. Turning round, he burst out through his door, remembering just in time to jump off the raised platform out side.Rolling automatically, he let the coarse grass press into his spine. Coming on his feet, he ran without pausing through the woods to Ordon spring.

Illia watched in shock. Link had just run right infront of her clad only in a pair of white boxers. Maybe this was something worse than even she could think of. What had happened to him? Remaining stock still just near the entrance to Ordon village, she blinked a few times, trying to analyse the situation. Should she go and get an adult?  
But all of _them_ were about as clueless and inexperienced as the next when it came to emotions. She had learnt that the hard way during adolescence. Now at the slightly more mature age of sixteen she new better than to ask anyone else for help. Resigning herself to fate, she took off after him. No doubt he had gone to the spring.

Link waded in, letting the pure white sand shift between his toes, the trickling cool water lap around his muscular thighs. Watching the sand sift in the current with every step he took. In the middle of the spring he sank to his knees letting the water caress every part of his body. Getting on all fours he dipped his fringe in, watching the strands wiggle in the flow his nose almost touched the surface. Breathing in, even and calm now, he slowly exhaled rippling the water. He took in the pure aroma of the wet mosses and sweet flowers that grew in the trees around. Shifting his weight slowly forwards, watching the light playing over the sand at the bottom coming closer, he blinked the tears away and let himself submerge completely in the cool water.

Worry gaining with every pace she took, Illia sped up, running full pelt through the woods. The question screamed over and over in her mind, adrenaline pumping through her blood stream: What was wrong with Link!? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH LINK?! Thousands of grisly scenarios leapt through her mind. She was sure the spring used to be closer.  
Heart racing, she dashed round the corner to the spring. Confronted with Link, face down in the pool, she let out a gasp of fear, eyes contracting as her body kicked into survival mode, over active mind fearing the worst.

"LINK!" She sprinted forwards into the water, uncaring of her now sodden clothes. Throwing herself down beside him, her heart skipped a beat as; quick as a flash he had flipped onto his back. In a shower of droplets he grabbed her outstretched wrists in a powerful vice like grip, muscles tensing, ready to fight. Yelping in fright she tried to pull away. Shaking his hair from his eyes, he opened them squinting through the droplets clinging to his lashes "I-Illia?!" He blinked, opening them fully. Sighing in relief as he released her, rubbing her wrists, she smiled at him. He didn't return it. The distant look was back in his eyes "What do you want?"  
"You scared me link!" she grinned again, trying to break the ice. The look froze on her face as she caught sight of his body. Riddles with scars, bordering on the grotesquely thin and bound with sharply accented muscles, "LINK!" she yelped, staring in a mixture of shock and horror at the sight. "What?!" he snapped loudly. He couldn't even bath in peace. On edge, he glared at his friend determined she couldn't see him cry. "Y-your b-body" Illia stammered.

The stare told her he couldn't care less. "I…umm" she struggled with something to say. He remained cold. "I…" she looked down into the water where she knelt, hands clasped between her knees covered in drenched fabric. "Nothing" she stood up letting the water run off her in torrents. "I'll just go…"

With that she turned on her heel, leaving a glistening trail of droplets and Link's frosty glare behind through the forest.

The teen sank back into the water, anger instantly subsiding into regret. Why did he do that? Why did he push people away just when he needed them? It was too late now; he couldn't go running after her. He had seen that look of fear in her eyes. She was scared of him now. Why should he force his company on her? He had changed beyond anything _she_ had ever known.  
He didn't belong here anymore. Eyes narrowed as he gazed up through the dappled branches of the trees towards the brilliant blue sky. Pieces of a plan started to formulate in his mind.

Illia strode quickly back to Ordon. That encounter had shaken her up much more than she had tried to let on. When he grabbed her, he was like a stranger. She had to admit, he wasn't the caring, cautious Link he used to be. She didn't know him anymore. Still, he had been away for months. People change, regardless, something was wrong. And he was still her friend no matter what. She would help him, if only because of that.

Walking through the town, Illia spun a tale of Link still sleeping, to the expectant adults and children alike, hearing groans and whining from both parties. Stopping at her house to change clothes, thanking the gods that her trousers were so dark no one could tell they were soaking, she set off up to the ranch.  
She soon located Epona, grazing peacefully in the field. Rubbing her roughly, just the way the horse loved it, she lead Epona to the barn, hunting for the brushes to give the animal a welcome home brush down. Returning to the steed's side she began the dusty but rewarding task. Taking off her battered saddle, Illia stopped.

Underneath the matted hair dark with sweat, laced scars and scabs, dotting her side like points on a battle map. Illia could even see splinters and make out the notch of an arrow head half buried in the skin near her rump.That was the final straw.  
If it was one thing that really got to her it was how Link treated Epona. He was reckless, once in her saddle he thought he could do anything! Grinding her teeth furiously, she grabbed a pair of pliers, some antiseptic and bandages and got to work, angrily swearing to punish Link for this.  
It took Illia well into the night to finally patch Epona up. Having her feet trodden on harshly and having Epona run away a number of times had done nothing to improve the jade eyed girls temper. Now seething, she wiped the sweat from her brow and limped, cursing from the barn. Making her way back across the field she suddenly became aware of a figure walking towards her from the darkness.

"Link!" She had been saying his name so much lately… The teen didn't stop. "LINK!" she called again, striding up to him and blocking his path, hands on hips, furious at being ignored. She was about to yell at him when he spoke up.  
Voice quiet and determined

"I'm leaving"

**There! Whatcha think? For anyone interested yes I've completed TW and it was THE BEST GAME EVER!!! Though, as I'm sure you'll agree, despite what Link thinks in the story, I found Midna annoying in the game… I saw her as a Navi type character…though anyone who's completed the game will know she's far from it! **

**Also Link is just thinking he liked Midna because he misses her (LIKE A FRIEND) but his grief is making him think he loved her..or something like that...basically he misses her alot as anyone would a friend :)**

**ok then thats all for now! Review people!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Leaving?" Illia repeated staring confused at the shadowy figure she used to know. Completely deflated, anger gone, she gazed at him. Why!? Why could he possibly want to go? He had only been back for one day!  
The boy began to walk past her, head down and face hidden.

"Link…" she grabbed his arm. He pulled roughly away, carrying on, strangely silent.

"What happened to you?" Illia burst out in frustration, twisting round to face his retreating back, the desperation breaking her voice. He continued to walk away. Staring at him in disbelief for a second, she turned swiftly and ran after him.

"Link wait! We can sort this out!" Illia ran round infront of him, pleading him to look her in the eye, to face him once more. His silence was scaring her.

"Just talk to me!" she shook him gently by the shoulders, trying to get some sense into him.

He looked up from the shadows.

She saw his eyes for the first time that night. They shone, illuminated brilliantly by the light of the moon. Tears glistened like stars in his lashes sparkling, precious droplets in his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm leaving" his voice was hoarse from crying. He took a long shaky breath "I have to go…" he clenched his fists, every part of his mind screaming at him this was all wrong. But he wasn't listening.

Not even fully in control of his own thoughts, he just needed to see Midna again. It was eating him up inside, he couldn't live his life in this mediocre village not knowing if there was some way to get her back; it would drive him insane.  
Some shadow of a hope to reopen the twilight realm, it was all he breathed for. He felt sick, every second his mind would wander back to her. Her beady, warm coloured eyes sparkling mischievously at him, the memory of her strange voice ringing in his ears made his head ache. Every breath he took tore him apart; he couldn't live without her. He needed to see her again. Everything else in his life had faded into a dark void. He wanted to see her again so much… And Illia was standing in his way.

She stared into his eyes trying in vain to fathom what could possibly upset him like this. She had never seen this side of him. There didn't seem to be any reasoning with him. He would barely even listen to her. He was on the edge of breaking down… and she couldn't stop him…Couldn't help him…

Letting her arms fall to her sides in defeat. The realisation hit her. There was no changing his mind.

"Just…" she held back a sob "just tell me why"

Link ignored her again and made a move past her. On the verge of tears Illia did the only thing she could do to stop him. Throwing her arms round him, pinning his to his sides, she felt his warmth through her top. She took a moment to relax in his closeness. Standing on her tip toes, breathing in the scent of him, she whispered, warm breath tickling his slender elfin ear

"Please stay...for me" She let crystal tears fall. They slid down her cheeks and dripped onto his neck. Her heart beat pulsing next to his.  
He tensed at her proximity. His heart sped up. It felt uncomfortable. He refused to let himself relax, to accept and enjoy it. He mustn't. He remained rigid, blinking his tears away, forcing those bright orange eyes to dominate his thoughts. He struggled to let his friend out from the embrace gently.

She clung on, determined to make him stay. He had to.

She loved him. More than a friend, more than a brotherly figure, she wanted to hug him forever, make his problems vanish.

Crying into his chest she tightened her hold, clawing at his clothes, trying to break through to him, just how much he meant to her.

Link took a deep breath, steadying his heart and thoughts. Preparing himself.

Tilting his head down Link inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. Resting his chin on her head his voice shook as he whispered in the most sincerity "I'm sorry…"  
Illia weakened her hold for a second, stunned.  
That tone.  
He was going to leave.  
This was it, everything she had done…it was all for nothing.

Taking advantage of this momentary weakness, Link tore violently away from her embrace. Crying in shock, Illia didn't even have time to register as Link dodged round her at lightning speed. Once behind, he whipped out and arrow, tipped in a unique liquid. He struck swiftly, digging it into the soft skin of her bare shoulder. He felt it tear through the flesh. Guilt flooded his body. _This was all wrong_. Blood seeped down her arm. _He shouldn't being doing this_. The wound was deep... _But he had to_...  
Link felt her buckle. Catching her before she fell, she half turned; eyes open wide for an instant in surprise and betrayal, tears still trickling down her cheeks.  
"And don't try to follow" he murmured in warning. He saw a flicker of registration in Illia's eyes before they rolled back in her head and she collapsed into his arms.

Deku sleepy draught: a concoction infamous for the frighteningly fast speed with which it affected the nervous system. Link gritted his teeth, it was the only way. He had to leave as quickly as possible. He had to find if there was another way into the Twilight realm. He needed to find Midna again. And he knew exactly who he was going to ask…Wiping Illia's tears from his neck, he laid the unconscious girl gently in the long coarse grass by the Ranch gate.

He hurried to the barn. Upon waking Epona the sensitive horse whinnied softly, aware that something was amiss. Saddling her up and mounting hastily, Link patted her attempting to reassure her. His hands were still shaking. He couldn't stay here any longer.

Leaving his guilt and regrets behind, the hero abandoned by the Gods cantered silently through Ordon village and out into the vast, tranquil expanse of Hyrule field. Clouds darkened the night sky as he raced with the winds towards Hyrule castle...

**Oooo evil Link…but basically he's getting kinda obsessed and desperate 2 try n find Midna… (don't worry he'll get his comeuppance for that! I'll make sure! )**

**Mehehehe….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Illia was found in the early hours of the morning by Fado. Spying her by chance as he entered the ranch, the goat herder gathered the young girl up into his arms as fast as he could. She was pale and cold from spending the night outside, breathing light and shallow. Rushing back into the village, he woke the mayor. The two men got her into a bed, hastily moved next to a well stoked fire.Her father was beside himself with worry. "What happened? Where did you find her?!" Interrogating the hapless Fado mercilessly, the walrus-like man wouldn't accept 'I don't know' for an answer. Sending the goat herder back to the ranch for clues he almost fainted when he saw dried blood lacing down his daughters arm. "Who ever did this shall HANG!" he roared, storming from the room to help Fado with the investigation.  
Halfway up to the ranch he almost ran into the goat herder sprinting back. "They…they took Epona" the muscle bound man managed to pant. Thinking the mayor couldn't possibly get any redder and angrier, Fado found himself mistaken. "WHAT?!" Spraying the rancher with spit, the mayor turned round and sprinted off round the village at amazing speed, roaring at the top of his voice "THIEVES! BURGLARS!!! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!"  
Soon the whole village was awake. Gathering in a disgruntled mob around the Mayor's house they listened wide eyed to the recount of that morning's events. Suddenly a cry sprung up from the children "Where's link? Where's LINK?"  
"Yeah he'll get em!"  
A group of adults set out to the young hero's house. The rest of the village was left in tight knit groups, talking in under tones as the mayor retreated back into his house.  
Finding Fado at the girl's bed side attending to her wound, he demanded to know how she was.The rancher turned to him with a troubled look in his eyes "I…I just don't know…" The mayor sighed heavily. "I'm sorry" the rancher said comfortingly "…but I'm sure she'll wake up soon."A cry was heard through out the village as it was found Link had disappeared. "Well he's obviously gone after the blighters!" the mayor declared triumphantly.  
A chorus of muttering in agreement followed "Good old link!" "Yeah he'll show them!" Satisfied, the villagers melted away, returning to their daily lives.  
The state of alert dissipated. Link would handle it.

XXXX

Meanwhile, said boy, was opening his eyes, sore and tired from spending the night sleeping on Hyrule town's cobbled street at the foot of Hyrule his bloodshot eyes wearily, Link ignored the horrible feeling of guilt stabbing at the back of his mind. Attempting to blink the tiredness away, he staggered up the castle steps, eyes itchy and raw. The sentry soldiers' spears came up to his throat. "State your name and business or leave." Security at the castle was still tight after Gannondorf. Link sighed, shoulders visibly sagging. This was going to be a long day. "I'M LINK YOU IDIOTS!!" he screamed. Not even caring what their reaction was, he trudged through the castle gates, over the bridge, through more doors and across the hideously large front gardens.Finally up the steps and into the castle he stopped. In the main entry chamber, he found who he was looking for; she stood in all her majesty on the plinth, dress flowing about her. He stood staring, swaying slightly on the spot. She looked more beautiful than he had ever remembered."Link?" she summoned him over with a wave of her gloved hand. "Why are you here? You look terrible!"  
Hastily wiping drool from his mouth, the fallen hero made his way over to her and said his request: "Is there any way you could reopen the Twilight realm?"  
Zelda paused for a moment then looked at him sadly "You miss her don't you?"  
Link nodded quietly.  
"I'm sorry… You remember what I said before." Zelda looked down at him with pity in her bright blue eyes "Our worlds can never unite…" She looked away, swallowing hard "And I stand by that."  
"But-" Link started up the steps "please! You don't understand…" he came level with her "-I have to see Midna again."  
The princess gazed into his eyes for a second before looking down uncomfortably. "I-I can't help you" she turned her back to him, biting her lip in anxiety. She could see he was in a state. "I'm sorry Link" she said hurriedly. Casting a final guilty glance back at the hero, she hopped gracefully off the plinth and started to walk away.Turning at the door, she looked back. He was still standing there motionless and staring, just staring hopelessly at the space she had just been in.  
Her heart went out to him. "Link" sighing, she called out to him, soft voice resonating off the high walls of the chamber He looked up jerkily. "Come with me." He couldn't believe it. Zelda held out her hand invitingly "We'll see what we can do ok?"  
Jumping clumsily off the platform, he rushed over to the door, face cracking into a smile for the first time in days. "Thank you…Zelda" he breathed as he passed her, heading into the main castle.

XXXX

Illia floated in nothing, unaware of anything. Gradually lightness came into the dark. A platform of light. She floated down gently, landing on the shining square. She stood for a moment, suspended in a tranquil state of awe. Reason caught up with her. What was she doing here? Her thoughts were fuzzy and disjointed, but a thread of fear managed to work itself into her consciousness. If she could think then why couldn't she wake up? What was happening Looking around frantically, her vision blurred. She became dizzy; falling to her knees she heard a voice. It was speaking to her through the brightness. "Don't fight this… its urgent"  
O god I've lost it! Illia tried in vain to get up; instinct told her…if she could just get off this platform of light then it would disappear...  
The voice came again, louder and strangely familiar. Irritated this time "Will you just stay put?! Premonitions are hard enough to do without you squirming around!" Illia stopped. She recognised it. That voice. "So you know me now?" the voice held a hint of amusement "Well you might think you do at least…"Illia froze, on her knees, she looked up. "Link?!" The hazy silhouette of a figure came towards her. "Yes…" the figure spoke again "but not the Link you know…" He swam into focus.  
Illia screamed.  
A skeleton, skin still rotting off its bones was dressed in rusty armour, far too big for its skeletal frame, flakes falling off the dull metal like brown snow against the white. Black empty eye socket stared unseeingly into hers. Its demented jaw was grinning at her, teeth grey, hanging on by threads of stringy black mould. And what made it all about ten times worse, was the giant sword it held as though it were a feather in its left hand. "Leave me ALONE!" she screamed, trying desperately to shake off the dizziness and move as the thing stepped closer. Hysterical with fear she tried to drag herself away from the grotesque thing. Dizziness increased the more distance she put between the creature and her. She was almost to the edge of the platform. Blinded by the light, she couldn't hear what the thing was saying above her own screams. Her hand hooked over the edge of the platform. Dragging herself towards it, she got her head hanging over it and looked down.  
Blackness. So dark and deep. She saw it for a fraction a second. Her heart stopped. She felt herself go cold. Eyes closed as her breath caught in her throat. Feeling as though she was about to throw up, confusion still tangling her mind, Illia found herself slipping away into the nothingness of the black abyss. She didn't want to go. Trying to cling into the platform of light, she felt herself being pulled towards the nothing. A new wave of pure terror stormed her mind as she felt herself losing touch. She knew what the darkness was. Death. It was tempting her, pulling her towards its embrace. "Help me!" the shout was desperate, the last hope before she never woke up again.

XXX

Quite unexpectedly she found herself back on the platform, shaking and shivering, in a heap. Infront of her stood the most magnificent white wolf its brilliant white fur shining, blood red eyes holding the warmth of a thousand fires. "Death is rather scary. Please don't do that again" the animal remarked calmly in the same voice as the skeleton before. Illia blinked. Staring into the wolf's eyes, she felt the coldness and fear melt away... "You're Link aren't you?" she asked. All traces of fright gone. If she just kept staring into his eyes…it would all be alright.  
"Yes" he stated simply. "I thought you might prefer me in my current human form." The ruby eyes held the suggestion of an ironic smile. "Apparently I thought wrong."  
"So…" Illia began with a flicker of understanding "you're not my Link are you?" The wolf shook its head.  
"I used to be the Link known... as the hero of time…"

**Ta daaah!!**

**Ok this was a surprisingly quick chapter…ok I know people have made comments about the spacing of the writing well in my defence…it comes out weird on the Fanfic Site ok?!**

**Well I've listened to the people and tried to make it more consistent this time…feel free to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Link entered the library. His jaw dropped open in awe. Upon the dusty subterranean flagstone floor sat an entire kingdom of books. Leading away from him into the darkness, across the floor grey and cracked with age, literature of all sizes and shapes were piled unceremoniously on top of each other. Faded pages, brown and crinkled with age lay wizened next to bright books of future times and tired old novels of fantastic ages; imbued with curious covers of great artistic detail. Some of the manuscripts were stacked in neat pillars soaring to impossible heights into the shadows of the upper chamber. Others were in shallow mountain ranges, a myriad of tanned pages and ancient leather covers thrust upon each other, left open, as if unread for centuries. Torches burned in their brackets at the entrance, shedding a warm orange glow over the sanctuary and throwing the vales of the mountains into darkness, illuminating the whole scene in a comfortable contrast of flames. Threads glittered, occasionally breaking the darkness, as the blaze danced on gilded spines of gold and silver.  
Zelda stepped carefully infront of him. Her heels echoed strangely loudly off the distant walls and harsh flagstones. "Come with me…" she whispered plucking a lantern off its rusty hook in the wall and lighting it with a swing at the nearest torch. The two set off cautiously into the darkness, weaving through a vein of the network of carefully cleared pathways through the books.  
Soon they left the entrance far behind them. The room was huge. More like a cavern than any part of the castle. Beyond the luminescent sphere of the lantern, darkness and silence reigned. The sound of footsteps was long since muffled by a thick layer of dust that pervaded the ground like snow. Kicking up clouds of beige and grey, causing cascades of dust as thick as sand to come off the books in disturbance as they passed, Link soon found himself on the verge of sneezing. Pinching his nose tightly, eyes watering from the dust, he hoped they would get to where ever they were going soon. To distract himself he listened with rapt attention to Zelda. The princess explained the history of the Library and how it was the greatest collection of books in all of Hyrule. The vast expanse they now wandered spanned the whole underground of the castle and more. Legend had it that there were even secret passage ways into and out of the castle that could lead out far beyond its gates.

They had been walking for what felt like an age. Finally Zelda came to a halt infront of him. Turning round she smiled; Link felt his pulse quicken, "Well you didn't think looking for another way into the Twilight would be easy did you?"Links heart sank. Zelda stepped aside to reveal an ancient mahogany table. It was easily large enough to have once been used as a banquet table in the great halls; its dark rutted surface stretched away into the shadows at each end. The numerous books still lying open on the wood gave way its purpose.  
Link stood, shoulders hunched in disbelief and uncertainty. Did he really have to do this? He didn't even know where the exit was from the place, let alone the information he sought.  
Zelda set the lamp down. Vaulting easily onto the tabletop she stood at the centre and pulled out an instrument somewhere from within her garments. "What's that?" Link asked curiously, eyeing it carefully. Zelda drew the smooth, sky blue, flute-like instrument to her lips. "This is an ocarina" she grew silent, gazing at the instrument as though in a daze. "It was said my ancestors could play mysterious songs with this instrument…Some say they even had the power to control the flow of time." She murmured slowly, letting the words sink in. She took a deep, steady breath in, holding for a moment before she played…  
It was the most passionately mournful song Link had ever heard and yet, at the same time, it held a bitter sweet under current of triumph. The notes forced tears to his eyes. Some where…deep in his memory...some thing was stirring…this was familiar. He had heard this somewhere before…

As soon as it came, the feeling had gone.The last notes died, their echoes softly resonating throughout the cavern. "It is a song" Zelda began again in the same far away voice "That can awaken the spirits that walk within this place. It calls them over from the other side. Its melody pulls at their souls and summons them to my aid" She said quietly, growing saddened as though the thought was a painful one.  
The silence didn't last long however. Without warning the most bizarre spirit popped out of thin air infront of them. It was a Goron, its translucent muscles rippled threateningly in the light of the lantern. But it wasn't like any Goron Link had seen before. On its head sat a miner's helmet complete with miniature lantern swinging from the cap. Its eyes glared menacingly from the shadows. Over a shoulder slung the largest pick axe Link had ever seen. Around its rotund waist was a belt of assorted equipment. Link spied bottles of lantern oil, spanners, and a strange type of bomb: long and thin with an unusually long fuse.  
Snorting loudly, the Goron stayed floating in the air. It considered them with narrowed eyes. "Who summoned me?" It voice was deep, erupting in a growl from somewhere far within its throat. Zelda stepped forwards. "I wish you to search for me" it wasn't a request. She stated it with cool authority. In her eyes the Goron didn't have a choice. "I am the Princess of Hyrule and I wish you to look for information regarding the second opening of the Twilight realm." The Goron stayed silent, eyes narrowed in defiance. Zelda met his gaze with a shrewd, piercing stare. "Go now or I shall banish you to the other side" she said in a voice as cold and commanding as her icy blue eyes.  
The Goron vanished.  
"What?" Link started forward warily "Where did he go?"  
Zelda was about to turn and answer when the Goron reappeared without a sound.

"There is no such information held within this place"

And with that,  
Link's last hope was gone.

XXXX

"So let me get this straight…" Illia began slowly, foggy mind still processing the information the white wolf had just told her, too hazy to panic. "You're saying Link is in trouble because he is the holder of the Tri-force?" The wolf nodded. "But how can that be? The Tri-force is good…isn't it?""Yet humans are not perfect" the wolf broke in patiently "You cannot control its power. You crave its perfection. It's written into your very nature. And you are corrupted by it. The three who wield the Triforce powers are drawn to each other. They want the powers the others possess… They want it all. And will do anything to get it."  
"Link's in danger then? Zelda…she…"  
"The princess has her power lust under control. It is sealed by spells, magic as old as the goddesses. If her powers were to be unleashed fully however" the wolf broke off. "…No… it is the princess who is in danger…"The light began to fade.  
The wolf's voice lingered on air that now smelt of wood, smoke, fires and home. Its last command floating in her mind "You must save princess Zelda…from the fallen hero, cast aside by the gods…"

Illia sat up suddenly. The room snapped into focus. She heard a yell of surprise beside her as Fado fell over. She got out of the bed as fast as she could, pulling away from the tightly tucked in blankets, leaving it in disarray. She heard Fado say something vaguely beside her. Turning to him she felt dizzy again. "Don't get up too fast" he repeated, coming to support her "you've been out for a long time." The words sounded distant as the room swam infront of her. Trying to pull away from him, he let her go; she shook the light headedness off. Moving round the bed to the door, she murmured something under her breath. Fado could have sworn it sounded like she had to save the princess of Hyrule.  
Illia left the rancher scratching his head in bewilderment. Bursting outside she was suddenly hit with the enormity of the situation. How could she get to the castle in time? Epona was the village's only dependable steed. She had no weapons, no defence against enemies, and no proof; even if she reached the castle that Zelda was in danger. She looked up. And how was she going to deal with the worried-to-death father coming her way?

Her jade eyes glittered with a determined light. To save Hyrule it was time to pull off the biggest deception ever…

**Well I figured it _is_ always Zelda that ends up needing to be saved…but I'm sure some of you could work out what is going to happen next…mehehehe…I'm not giving anymore away but the next few chapters are gonna be interesting so bear with the general boringness of this one, sorry for the wait…**

**And I know the library bit at the start was abit random but where else would you get information in Hyrule? It's not really like they have PC's or anything.**

**Anyways, I have tried to sort the spacing out once and for all so tell me if its alright this time!**

**Ok that's all!**

**Bye!**


End file.
